Vibes
by Secrets-in-Desguise
Summary: ONESHOT After the battle with Kimimaro. Awkward situations throw Gaara for a loop and make Lee uncomfortable, but that's nothing when a pissed-off Temari arrives.


**A/N:** My second Naruto fanfic... I kind of hate it, but tell me what you think. It was supposed to be sort of LeeGaara, but it didn't really work out that way. *shrug* I tried. I really want to write something with ShikaTema next, because they are hilarious together. Thanks to Ri for helping me get this friggin' thing done.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters therein. Clearly. This is , obviously I am simply a fan of the show.

* * *

**Vibes**

Gaara let the sand platform drift to the edge of the bone field and down. He staggered slightly as he stepped off; the gourd was just too heavy. Lee caught his elbow as he stumbled left, preventing him from falling. Gaara inhaled sharply: people did not just _touch_ him. Lee supported his elbow until Gaara shook him off. Normally, Lee would have reacted to such a rude gesture, but for now he was too exhausted. Instead, he dragged himself to a tree up ahead and slumped against it.

Gaara dropped the jutsu as he followed the Leaf shinobi, gasping as the sand returned to the gourd, making it heavier. Lee watched him from the ground as Gaara reached out a hand to brace himself against another tree, breathing hard. Gaara was not used to being so worn out; Shukaku's chakra supply was so large and could be converted into physical energy when Gaara needed it. It certainly made carrying the gourd easier.

The gourd... With his chakra drained, Gaara could barely remain standing under the massive weight. Lee looked up as Gaara struggled to lift the harness over his head. He finally managed to get the thing off his back and let it drop to the ground with a _thump_ that shook the ground. Fuck, it was heavy... Leaning a shoulder against the tree, Gaara shifted so that he would be next to Lee. Using both hands to stabilize himself, Gaara slid to the ground. God was he tired.

Lee heard a pained sigh as the boy next to him sunk forward to put his arms on his knees. The red head hung forward loosely. Gaara was still breathing heavily from the exertion and adrenaline rush of almost being killed. He had been sure in that second that he was going to die. He had been afraid; afraid he was about to lose the life he had only just started to live. He had a reason to live; he had family and he had his village to protect. So yes, he had been afraid, Gaara admitted it.

"I would have been crushed," Gaara murmured out loud.

Lee didn't look up as he told Gaara about his sensei's theory: Luck is a part of strength. Gaara does not understand the other boy's attachment to his sensei, and he says so. If Gaara was surprised by Lee's indignant response, he did not show it. Instead, he continued staring blankly ahead. A connection formed in his mind between Lee, Kimimaro, and Naruto: they're automatic and passionate defense of the people they care about. Gaara feels like he is missing something important as he explained his theory to Lee. He had had no one for years and years, no one to care for him and no one for him to care for, beside himself. He brushed his fingers idly across the kanji scarred into his forehead.

Lee was protesting that someone evil cannot be a cherished person, but here Gaara was sure Lee is wrong. While Lee identifies more with Naruto's loyalty and love of Konoha, Gaara understands Kimimaro. He understands what it feels like to be alone and desperate for someone, anyone to notice you.

"No," he said, "Even if you know that they are 'evil', people can't escape solitude."

Lee went silent at this pronouncement, looking up toward the sky. Gaara's voice had carried the heaviness of certainty. Gaara glanced over at Lee, trying to gauge the older boy's reaction. The boy's expression was ambiguous and Gaara was simply to tired to decipher it. Human interaction required more energy than Gaara could spare.

After a few minutes of silence, Gaara heard Lee snore. Closer inspection finds the Konoha-nin deeply asleep. Gaara frowned at the boy's peaceful expression, jealousy stealing over him. If only he could escape to some tranquil dream world, away from the violence and blood that filled his existence. He allowed himself to drift into a daze, resting his body and mind as best he could without actually losing consciousness.

It was several hours later when Lee woke up. He shifted slightly and winced at his sore body. He caught a glimpse of red beside him and started. It was a blood-red color that he frequently saw in his nightmares as memories of the Chuunin Exams washed into his subconscious. But the boy had saved his life back in that field; the score was even. Besides, Lee was never one to hold a grudge. The young kid hunched over near the tree did not look like the demonic child killer who had crushed his limbs merely months before. Lee realized how small the other boy really was, certainly smaller than other kids his age. Perhaps carrying the gourd gave the impression of greater size, or maybe it was the power that could usually be felt around him. Whatever it was, the tiny redhead next to him suddenly looked... vulnerable.

Lee shuddered. Without a doubt, the one thing Gaara of the Dessert was _not_ – was vulnerable. As he thought this, the infamous sand ninja stirred and looked over at him.

"Awake?" Gaara asked in a slightly raspy voice. "We should leave here."

Lee nodded. Groaning, he hauled himself to his feet, feeling every cut and sprained muscle. Taking a step, he held out a hand to the foreign shinobi. Gaara stared at him.

Lee smiled. "I should invite you back to Konoha in gratitude for your assistance," he said, "So let me help you up." Those strange, pupil-less eyes shifted to stare at Lee's bandaged hand. Finally, Gaara reached up to grip Lee's arm and allowed the other to pull him to his feet. Once up, Gaara stumbled backward slightly, still holding Lee's arm as he fell against the tree, pulling Lee closer. Lee used his other arm to catch himself, putting the two boys into a very awkward tangle of arms and legs. Lee's face was suddenly right in front of Gaara's.

Gaara was sure that something was wrong with this situation, but he wasn't sure what. Certainly Lee looked very uncomfortable. Gaara simply stared at him for some clue on how to react.

Lee was swiftly becoming very embarrassed by the strange position, but his foot was caught at an odd angle that meant moving would almost certainly mean falling over. The strange boy trapped under him was staring steadily at him and Lee wasn't sure why. The entire situation was wholly bizarre and tense. The seconds were passing as Lee tried to maneuver himself away unsuccessfully, and he couldn't help but be distracted by the way Gaara was having a staring contest with his eyebrows. That, and the fact that the boy was warmer than he expected... For some reason, Lee had expected Gaara's cold persona to have some effect on his body temperature.

Gaara held perfectly still as Lee shifted in an attempt to free himself. He occupied himself by observing the other boy's eyebrows. He really did have massive eyebrows. Distracted by this thought, Gaara looked at the boy's hair. It was very shiny, obscenely so, and Gaara wondered if it would feel as silky as it looked. Simple curiosity compelled him to lift his hand and run it gently over Lee's hair.

Lee froze, and then shivered as thin fingers brushed his scalp. What the hell was Gaara doing? From what he could see of the boy's face, he was fixedly concentrated on the actions of his fingers in Lee's hair.

"Uum, Gaara?" Lee began nervously, "Wha – what are you doing?"

Gaara's eyes snapped back to Lee's. "Nothing," he said succinctly.

Lee managed to get some space between them, finally. "Uh, sure. Okay then," Lee said, eyeing Gaara askance. Gaara continued to stare unnervingly at him. He smelled like blood.

Gaara tilted his head slightly. "I'm sorry?" he asked, sounding confused instead of apologetic.

Lee licked his lips nervously. "No, it's fine," he said, unsure what Gaara wanted from him. "Are we going?"

Gaara nodded slowly after a moment. Lee waited for him to move. Gaara continued staring at him. Lee backed up more and Gaara edged around the tree to pick up the gourd, slinging it over his back. When Gaara's eyes shut in an effort to hide his discomfort, Lee stepped forward, concerned.

"Are you sure you want to leave now?" Lee asked, trying not to flinch as narrowed eyes glared at him. Instead of answering, Gaara simply turned and walked away. Lee shrugged. He was about to follow Gaara when a shrill shout echoed through the trees.

"GAARA! What the HELL have you been doing?!" Temari's voice rang loudly. Gaara stopped moving and turned slowly, expression blank.

Temari was in the process of slicing a vine with a kunai as she approached. Lee was relieved to see a battered Shikamaru following her and muttering something about troublesome kunoichi who know nothing about stealth. Temari growled as another vine fell into her hair. Gaara quickly assessed her condition and felt something in his chest release a tension he had not been aware of.

Temari knew her brother and she could tell that whatever he had been doing had almost completely drained him. Lee bit his lip when he saw how worried she looked.

"Miss Temari," Lee said, bowing slightly, "I am pleased to meet you again now that you are our allies. I assure you that Gaara was fulfilling his duties in a most Youthful manner!"

Temari stared at the thumbs-up Lee had just given her. Then she shot him a disdainful look, clearly doubting his sanity. Shikamaru sighed dramatically. Gaara was watching his sister, wondering what she was yelling at him for.

Temari finally looked away from Lee to continue examining her younger brother. Gaara stared back at her, unfazed. She took the last few steps to stand in front of him. "Are you okay?" she asked. Gaara blinked, then looked at Lee. Lee shrugged. Temari tapped her foot while she waited for a response. Having turned back to her, Gaara nodded.

A heavy sigh was heard over Temari's shoulder. Shikamaru inclined his head toward Lee, "Where's Naruto?"

Gaara shot Lee an inquisitive glance, wondering where the blond was. Gaara would have liked to talk to the boy who had truly saved his life. But Lee shook his head, saying, "He has taken the brave path to find Sasuke and bring him back in all his Youthful Spirit."

Gaara blinked, trying to remember what relationship he had observed between the two teammates during their brief encounter. Abruptly, Lee was standing beside him, speaking. Gaara shook himself.

"No, you can't carry it."

Lee stepped back from the aggression in that tone. Perhaps the Sand was somehow connected to Gaara, but whatever the reason, the stoic boy had refused his offer to assist in carrying the giant container. "At least come back to Konoha with us, it is closer after all," Lee argued. Meanwhile, Temari was rubbing her temples and Shikamaru was shifting from foot to foot.

"Lee," Shikamaru interrupted, "Accompany Gaara to Konoha. If you meet any other Leaf ninja on the way, assist them in returning home and seeking medical attention." The younger boy had assumed the tone of authority that came with his higher rank. He sounded agitated, however. Turning, he addressed Temari. "I have a team to collect. I have no authority over you, but in the interest assisting the Leaf village, I request that you accompany me."

Temari narrowed her eyes at not being addressed by name, but she nodded. "I have another useless brother to grab as well."

Gaara turned and walked away without another word. Lee stared after him incredulously for a few seconds before he shot Shikamaru an apologetic look and ran to catch up.

Shikamaru sighed yet again and looked over his shoulder at the girl behind him. "Vibes?" he asked the girl staring at her brother's retreating back. She groaned at the question.

"Shut up, genius-boy. We have more work to do," Temari said without looking away from the two boys now walking side by side.


End file.
